Lin's Struggle
by musicli
Summary: Lin struggles with herself.


It was late at night, very late, probably close to 3:30am. Lin was walking down the streets of Republic City. She was covered in sweat, and a spots of vomit were traced down her shirt, evidence of her night out. This was now becoming a newly, recurring sight.

Lin Bei Fong, daughter of Toph Bei Fong, top student in her class, second best earthbender and metalbender ever to live, and the next person in line to become the Chief of Police. She was still young, only twenty but had already accomplished many achievements difficult to claim these days but she wasn't perfect, she was still human.

She walked up to the door of the town home her and her family resided in, about to open the door when it opened for her. "Get in" a voice spoke.

Lin knew she was in trouble but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at this point. Nothing could possibly make her care anymore, so she walked in with her head hung low. She didn't need to see her mother's anger burning in her blind eyes.

"Lin, what the hell has gotten into you?" Her mother stumbled on her words "You were such a great kid. I just don't understand how you're now an adult making these mistakes when you know you shouldn't be, especially after all you've worked for. Aang talked to me today, he said if you don't get your act together he might have to repeal your position for Chief of Police when I eventually retire! Aang, Lin! Your own Uncle Aang! What's happened to you? I don't know what to do with you, you're not a kid anymore, I can't punish you but you expect me to sit here and watch you screw yourself up and not be worried?"

"I don't need your concern Mother! I'm fine!" Lin yelled.

Toph's nose wrinkled "Have you been smoking?"

"So what if I have?" Lin protested while beginning to walk away.

"Lin Bei Fong, don't you dare walk away! If you want to act like a child, then I will treat you like one. Now, answer me." Toph commanded "Have you been smoking?"

Lin snorted "It doesn't matter."

"Trust me Lin, this will be a whole lot better if you just tell me. I'm the fucking Chief of Police, do you honestly think I don't know already?" Toph stated "Now answer my question."

"Yes! Yes, I've been fucking smoking Ma!" Lin yelled "Everything you can think of! Cigarettes, pot! Guess what else, I've been drinking too! I haven't been fucking sober in days!" Lin screamed as she threw a small bottle onto the ground and shattered "Now leave me the hell alone!" Lin screamed as she stormed off into her room.

Toph stood there silent for a few moments, trying to comprehend what had just happened, what she just heard. 'How the hell did this happen?' she thought 'What happened to my Lin?'

"You ok?" Sokka asked as he walked down the stairs. "What happened here?" he asked again as he picked up wet pieces of broken glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was Lin again" Toph said in a small voice.

"She come home drunk again?" Sokka asked concerned. Toph only nodded. "What happened to our daughter?"

"I don't know." Toph said as she threw her arms into the air.

"Don't worry Toph, we'll get through this." Sokka said as he wrapped his arms around Toph.

"We never had to deal with anything like this" Toph stated "I have no idea what to do! She's the last person I expected this behavior out of!"

"We'll figure this out though, we always do. Aang and Katara had their issues with Bumi, maybe we could ask them for advice on Lin." Sokka suggested.

"Ok, can you ask Katara to come over and check Lin out maybe? I want to make sure she isn't screwing up her health." Toph said and then took a deep breath "I'm scared for her" she confessed.

"I am too" Sokka sighed.

Toph took another deep breath "I'm gonna go try to talk to her."

"Good luck" Sokka said before kissing Toph's forehead "I'll be waiting for you in bed."

Toph stood there a few minutes, listening to the sound of Sokka walking up the stairs, going into their room, and then shutting the door before she finally walked over to Lin's room and knocked on the door. "Lin?"

No response.

"Lin, come on."

No response again.

"Open the door. I just wanna talk."

No response still.

"Lin?" Toph said again worry creeping into her throat.

No response still again.

"Lin!" Toph now said a little louder while trying to feel for her daughter's heartbeat but struggling to find it. "Lin! Please open up!" she screamed while slamming on the door.

Still no response.

"Lin!" Toph screamed before kicking the door open.

Her heart skipped a beat and she froze for a second before she let out a blood curling scream "Lin!" She ran over to her daughter's unconscious form and shaking it but getting no response. "Sokka! Call Katara! It's an emergency! It's Lin!"

-

Katara walked out of Lin's bedroom, sweat dripping down from her face, over to Sokka who was holding a slightly red-eyed Toph Bei Fong "She's in pretty bad condition but she should be fine."

Both Sokka and Toph sighed in relief and hugged each other tight before a few more tears were shed "Oh thank you, spirits." Sokka said.

"It's a miracle she's still alive. She had so much alcohol in her system that anyone else would have died." Katara paused and shifted awkwardly "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Toph asked concerned while walking forward.

Katara sighed and looked down "Lin was trying to commit suicide. She's severely depressed. It can explain why she's been acting so out of the ordinary"

"I can't believe it" Sokka said while looking down, holding his head "what should we do to help?"

"It may be a good idea to take her out of work, keep a close eye on her, just make her life a little easier and less stressful. Just try to do anything to get her out of this funk she's in." Katara suggested. "I'll stay around the next few days to make sure she's ok but she needs to stay in bed rest for a few days while her body recovers.

"Can I talk to her?" Toph asked quietly.

Katara thought for a moment "Yeah, I guess that would be ok but go really easy on her Toph, she's extremely sensitive. She burst out sobbing when she first woke up."

Toph nodded "I understand" and then walked into Lin's room.

Lin was wrapped up in her blankets on her bed. Her hair was in a mess and her face was contorted in pain under a layer of sweat. "Go away" she muttered.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that." Toph replied before pulling up a chair next to the bed. Lin rolled away from her mother and further burrowed herself in the bed. "Lin, you know that I love you, right? I'm not angry with you, I'm just worried and concerned about you but I'm not angry. Everyone has their moments, you are no exception. Heck, I'm not one either."

"What are you trying to say" Lin interrupted.

"That everything will be ok. You have your family who loves you. You are surrounded by people who care about you and would give their lives to protect you. Please don't ever forget that." Toph started rubbing Lin's back with one hand while the other stroked her hair. "I love you so much Lin, I may not always show it or be that sappy parent like Katara. I know I'm very rough on you, but I love you so much. You have no idea how much you just scared me. I can't imagine my life without my daughter there right next to me."

Lin started crying again. "Shhh, it's ok Lin" Toph cooed "If you'd like, you can take a break from work a little while and just relax, get yourself to where you want to be."

"It won't matter, it won't change anything!" Lin cried.

"Why not?" Toph asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Lin continued crying "You don't understand!"

"What's wrong Lin? Is this some pain and hurt lingering from your break up with Tenzin?" Toph asked concerned.

Lin remained silent.

"Lin? You know you can talk to me. It's ok if you are still hurt from your break up with Tenzin, you guys dated so long and were best friends since you were babies. It's ok to miss him." Toph stated calmly while continuing to rub Lin's back.

"But that's the problem!" Lin cried "I don't miss him! I never did! I barely even cared! I never even liked him that much! I just dated him because, because" Lin stumbled on her words "I don't even know!" she cried.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked confused.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lin stated plainly.

"Talk to me Lin" Toph pleaded "I'm only here to listen and help you."

"You wouldn't understand. You'd hate me if I even mentioned the idea." Lin said while pulling the covers over her head.

"What are you talking about? I'm not understanding you. Please Lin, just tell me. I don't care and I'll love you no matter what, I always have and always will. You're my daughter! There's nothing you could do to make me hate you." Toph said while trying to pull the covers back down but failed "Come on, you're acting like a child Lin."

"I don't care!" Lin whined.

"Since when do you whine?" Toph chuckled "All your childhood, I heard not a single whine. You would roll your eyes at Tenzin any time he did! You know, you use to drive your dad and me crazy. You and Kya would try to have your own probending matches in the yard and you guys would end up covered in mud! Tenzin was always afraid of you guys and would hide behind Bumi!" Toph laughed.

"Where are you going with this one?" Lin deadpanned.

"I actually have no idea, I figured you know."

Lin sat back up in bed and looked up her mother, whose eyes were probably the softest she'd seen in a while. She shrunk back a little and began twiddling her thumbs nervously "Ma?" she asked quietly.

"Mmhmm?"

"What if I told you," Lin stuttered while her heart raced "What if I told you I wasn't interested in any guys?"

Toph furrowed her brows, confused "I'd tell you there will always be someone out there for you, you may just have to wait for that person to come around but when they do, keep your heart open."

"Well, what if…" Lin paused "what if that someone, what if they weren't a guy? What if they were a girl?" Lin looked away, ashamed.

"Then I'd tell you to follow your heart. If that person makes you happy and you love them, go for it." Toph smirked "And they better treat you right or else I'll throw them in jail! They'd also have to pass your parents approval!"

Lin smiled slightly at that "Thanks Ma" she said as she hugged her mother."

"I love you still, Lin" Toph joked while hugging her daughter. "Now, tell me! Is she cute?"

"Mom!" Lin blushed.

"What? Can't I be interested in knowing about who my daughter likes?" Toph answered innocently.

"You don't even know what looking cute is!"

"I know what looking cute means!" Toph exclaimed "Now tell me what she looks like!"

Lin face turned a deeper red "Well, she's… she's a waterbender, she has long brown hair, deep blue eyes, beautiful dark skin. She's on a probending team so she is pretty fit."

"So that's how you met this girl, through probending huh?" Toph snickered "She can't be so whimpy like Tenzin was then" Toph laughed "I always thought it was strange that you liked Tenzin."

Lin laughed slightly while shifting uncomfortable "What's Dad gonna think? What about everyone else too?"

"I'm sure Dad won't care" Toph smiled "and your family loves you no matter who you are and everyone else, who cares what they think!"

"Are you sure?" Lin asked concerned.

"I'm sure" Toph smiled towards her daughter before it turned into a grin "And if not, I'll beat the crap out of them until they do."

"Thanks Mom." Lin said before hugging her mom.

Toph embraced her daughter before standing up and leaving "I'm gonna let you get your rest kiddo, take it easy, love you" she said as she shut the door to face Katara and Sokka with a giant smirk.

"How is she doing?" Sokka asked.

"She's is great," Toph smiled as she walked into the kitchen to get a snack "fabulous actually!" she called back.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked as he followed Toph into the kitchen, along with Katara.

"Our Lin is in love" Toph smiled.

"Wait, what?" Sokka stuttered "She and Tenzin just broke up not too long ago! What do you mean she is in love! She can't be yet! She's still so heartbroken from Tenzin!"

"I'm with my brother on this one Toph, Lin has still been upset since the days after the break up, how could she possibly be in love?"

"Just trust me on this one guys, she's in love." Toph smiled "she's already in a new relationship. I think we should plan a night where the whole family can get together and meet her partner, like we did for Tenzin with Pema."

"I still don't believe it, but if you say so, let's plan on it then" Sokka said.

-

"Toph, when she supposed to get her?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Calm down Snoozles, she's on the island, I can feel her approaching." Toph said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes" Sokka persisted "everyone is waiting"

"We're just getting a little discouraged" Katara stated from her chair across the table.

"It's not that we don't believe you…" Aang started

"It's just she's not here!" Bumi laughed.

"She's coming! She's just a little… busy" Toph smirked.

"Busy?" Sokka asked.

"Trust me, as her father, I guarantee you don't want to know what she's busy with" Toph chuckled before her head perked up "she's coming!"

Everyone in the room stood up from the table to greet Lin and her new boyfriend but when she walked into the room, hand in hand with Kya, everyone stood silent, as Tenzin fainted and Pema caught him and brought him into another room.

"Well, this is uh… unexpected" Sokka muttered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"But it's fine, right?" Toph said flatly as she glared from her blind eyes.

"Please" Lin started "I'm sorry I never told any of you-"

"I am too" Kya interrupted.

"Yes, we both are" Lin corrected "but I was so afraid of coming to terms with the truth and made Kya keep it a secret, especially since it was so soon after Tenzin. The truth is, I really don't like any men, I only am interested in women, and well, right now I'm in love with Kya" Lin smiled as she looked at Kya and squeezed her hand.

"And I love Lin" Kya added "She means the world to me."

"Kya?" Katara started "do you not like men either?"

"No, I'm a little bit different than Lin. I don't dislike men, but I don't dislike women either. I fall in love with personality, not appearance."

"And this is all ok, right?" Toph asked again louder.

"I will not stop loving my daughter for her differences, the monks taught us to love all people and learn from them differences. This is just the chance for my daughter to teach me instead of me teaching her" Aang said while walking over and embracing his daughter. "And Lin, you are family but you dare hurt my daughter, you'll have the power and strength of me and my past lives on you" Aang smiled before embracing Lin.

"Thank you, Uncle Aang" Lin said as she hugged Aang. Lin backed away and then looked at Sokka concerned "Dad?"

Sokka walked over and then pulled Lin into a tight embrace "From the moment you were born, I promised to always love you, and today, I still will hold that promise. I love you Lin, you are always going to be beautiful and perfect in my eyes."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you too." Lin said as she hugged her dad tighter.

"Katara! I believe it is your turn" Toph smirked.

"Toph! You already knew, didn't you? And you didn't even say anything!" Katara yelled.

"I didn't know she was dating Kya! But what does it matter? I'm not going to say something that isn't mine to say."

"You always do!"

"Well, sorry if I cared a little more this time!" Toph rolled her eyes.

Katara groaned but then smiled at Lin and Kya "Of course I still love you guys, I hope you are both happy."

Kya and Lin looked at each other and smiled "We are" Lin said before placing a light kiss on Kya's cheek which made Kya blush in response.

Tenzin and Pema both re-entered just as Lin kissed Kya and Tenzin almost fainted again "Can you please not do that?"

Toph glared at him "Can you please get over yourself."

"What? I'm not the one who has a girlfriend! Well, I mean, I do, but" Tenzin stuttered "you know what I mean!"

"No. I don't." Toph stated plainly before cracking her hands and glaring at Tenzin.

"Aunt Toph! He's just an idiot! He doesn't understand what he's saying!" Bumi laughed.

Toph laughed and relaxed "You're right, Bumi. We should be celebrating!" Toph smiled before pulling out a bottle of cactus juice "let's drink the night away!"

"None for you Lin" Katara stated before going over for a glass of cactus juice.

"I won't need any, I'm already love drunk" Lin smiled before kissing Kya.


End file.
